Orion Prime
Orion is a "young" Green CyberSapien, once part of Cyber Force, the main peacekeeping organisation on Cyberterra. Originally named Orion Sparks, he changed it to after earning the title of Prime, as was the tradition. Following tradition, his rank was added to his name. He is the youngest person in the last 20.000 years to hold this rank. However, at one point, Megana, his best friend (and secret lover), is corrupted by Black Essence and nearly kills him, ejecting him in space. Found by the Cyber Force, Orion was fired from the organistaion and reassigned to "Extra-planetary patrol". It was there, in space, where he met the Explorers. After joining them, he becomes a mechanic and engineer to the crew, but also their weapons expert, along with his pet Digimal, Sparks. Characteristics *'Name': Orion Prime *'Race': Green CyberSapiens *'Age': 626 (approx. 17 human years) *'Affiliation': Explorers, Cyber Force Elite (former) *'Hair': Short Black cable-like dreadlocks *'Eyes': Neon Green (Black screala) *'Likes': Building, testing out new weapons, Megan (former lover), Sparks (pet Digimal and partner), learning about the organic, being with his friends, mercury (considers it a delicacy), the Falcon being an organised unit (usually imposibile), *'Dislikes': Megan being evil, Dark Essence, being called an android, Cynecromorphs, the Fallen, disorder within the crew (usual occurrence), *'Family': unknown (though he has mentioned a sister) Appearance Orion looks like someone in his late teens, having dark green metal skin. Ia appears to be sectioned in multiple plates, each plate being highlighted by black circuit-like lines, forming hexagonal patterns on his shoulders, hips and one on his back. He has glowing neon green irises and black pupil and sclera, and short, thin cable-like dreadlocks, styled in a "samurai" ponytail. Though he possesses a human-like face, he lacks a nose or ears. Casual His casual clothes consist of a mainly black jumpsuit, with light green patches and circuit-like design in places. SIG Suit Similar to his casual clothes, only heavily armored. (His helmet is like Optimus Primes's face.) History Not much is known about Orion's earlier history, only that, at a certain point, he joined the Cyber Force. It was there that he meets Megana. At first, the two hated each other, but they later become friends. As time passes, Orion gains a reputation of grate deeds and feats of bravery, while Megana one of insubordination and violent behaviour. However, the relation between the two starts to become more emotional, despite CyberSapien law forbidding this. Decades pass, and Orion is becomes one of the seven Primes, a position of grate power and influence, holding the position of Seventh. Flowing tradition, he changed his name (originally Orion Sparks), to Orion Prime. On the night of his promotion, a huge party is thrown. During it, Orion and Megana almost kiss, but are interrupted by their teammates. Later on, a great brawl begins. During that, Orion and Megan slip out, and go to a room, locking the door behind them. Decades after this, friction starts to appear between the two. Megana had lost trust in the current government, and was voicing her displeasure, and nothing Orion said managed to change that. During a mission, they and their team is sent to investigate a mysterious energy signal on a remote planet. On the planet, they find an abandoned spaceship, and enter it. What follows are several hours of pure chaos, members of the team being killed one by one, as the ship is infested with Cynecromorphs. Only Orion and Megana remain, and find the source of all the chaos: The Black Matrix, and next to it, the Fallen, once Cyberterra's ruler, until he was infected by Dark Essence. A fierce battle ensured, with neither side tipping the balance. Then the Fallen uses his most powerful weapon: his silver tongue. He plays on Megan's insecurity and doubt, and, despite Orion's best efforts, convinces her that Dark Essence is the key to a new age. Megana absorbs some of the Dark Essence, and instantly changes sides, becoming Megan Tron. She beats Orion, but finds herself unable to kill him. She instead ejects him into space. Eventually found by the Cyber Force, and accused of allowing his team to die, he was kicked out of the Cyber Force and put on extra-planetary patrol. The Cyber Council even wanted to remove his status as a Prime, but they could not as, once one becomes a Prime, they remain one for life. He was given a small exploration vessel, with which he could patrol the space around Cyberterra. Despite his demotion, he still has a lot of influence within the Cyber Squad, and many still respect him, and are willing to offer help when he needs it. During this time, he has used his freedom to his advantage, scouting for Dark Essence or possible Unicon activity but found neither. Instead, during his exploring, he found a lost wolf- like Digimal, possessing the power of Shift, who he immediately bonded to. He named her Sparks, as a reminder of who he once was. Meeting the Explorers About two decades after his demotion, Orion detected an unauthorized ship entering Cyberterran space. Going to investigate, he saw the ship being attacked by a Space Squid, and immediately rushed to asist it. Personality Orion is presented as a relatively naive and idealistic young leader. Despite his humble, kind and rather laid back persona, he performs his job with a dedicated seriousness. When socializing with the other explorers (something he injois greatly), he is very social, and is always trying to cheer his friends up when try are sad. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Trasnformation/Shift': Like all Green Cybersapiens, Orion possesses the ability to transform his body an the molecular level, shifting body parts (usually legs and feet) into almost any technological construct he can imagine. However, he is limited by his existing cyber mass, meaning there is a limit to how big his constructs can get. He usually creates small guns, about as big as a shotgun. Since they are small, he can shift both hands simultaneously. When creating larger weapons, he slightly redirects his cyber mass to the arm he wants to shift, temporally making his other hand weaker. **'"Pistols"': Orion's default weapon, they are about the size of a shotgun and act as semi automatic pistols. He can create them in both hands. **'"Shotgun"': A slightly larger weapon, Orion can only create it in one arm. This is both due to it's size and the fact that he needs his other hand to stabilise the weapon. They shoot either a powerful, concentrated blast or a dispersed shot, composed of a cluster of weaker beams. **'"Pulse Gun"': Orion creates this weapon by bonding his arms together, turning them into a massively powerful weapon, capable of gravelly damaging opponents **'Chainsaw': **'Blade': *'Enhanced Physical Prowess' *'Durable Skin' *'Machinery Interface' *'Universal Translator': *'Space Survivability *'Self-repair/Regeneration': Due to the nano-bots in his bloodstream, Orion can rapidly heal and sometimes regenerate from any wound. *'HUD Sight': *'Generation and Transformation': Equipment *'Cyber SIG' *'Sparks': As a Shift type Digimal, Orion's pet, Sparks, ha the power to transform her entire body on the molecular level, creating almost any type of machinery, as long as she has the necessary mass to build it. Orion uses her as heavy artillery weapons or for transportation, on both earth and space. **'Motorcycle': **'Mini space ship': **'Gatling gun/Chain gun': **'Huge Rocket launcher': **'"Satr Sabre"': Relationships Orion's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor David Kaye (voice of Optimus Prime in "Transformers: The Animated Series") Trivia *Orion was created by Onic14 *He was inspired from Optimus Prime. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Explorers Category:CyberSapien Category:Crew of the Falcon